In Love With the Enemy
by Fanfiction1190
Summary: Perseus Jackson is the son of the Roman God of the Seas; Neptune. He has been going to Camp Jupiter for twelve years. He has had a hard life and it just seems that the Morai are hating him. Now, join him as he embarks on a quest for Juno to New York. Secrets will be revealed and walls broken. Fate is always a cruel mistress...
1. Chapter 1 - The Hero Arrives

In Love With the Enemy

Opening Statements

All of the Characters stated in the following story are the works of Rick Riordan; author to the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series and the Heroes of Olympus Series, not counting his other works. This story is based on the works of other authors that are acknowledged in this section of the story. The exact story is based on is Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series and the Heroes of Olympus Series by Rick Riordan along with Summer of My German Soldier by Bette Green. Note that the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series along with the Heroes of Olympus series belong to Rick Riordan and Disney Hyperion Publishing while Summer of My German Soldier belongs to Bette Greene. Also not that Starbucks is the property of the Starbucks Corporation and the author holds no rights to Starbucks. Dodge is the property of Chrysler Group LLC and all rights to the company go to Chrysler. Twitter is the property of Twitter Inc. and holds claims to Twitter and Vine. iPhone is the trademark of Apple Inc.

Summary

Perseus Jackson is the son of the Roman God of the Seas; Neptune. He has been going to Camp Jupiter for seventeen years and is one of the current praetors. Recently on a quest across the country for Juno, he finds himself in an alien world. One so strange but familiar and welcoming. He sees the other side of the same family. Unfortunately for him, his quest led him to world filled with hate for his family. Hate so deep with centuries of bloodshed to top it off. However, one bright spot fills his vision. A daughter of Athena. A Greek and lastly a friend.

Chapter One – The Hero Arrives – Percy Jackson

Hey, my name is Perseus 'Percy' Jackson. I'm not exactly a normal person, but whoever knows my adventures knows that. You see, I'm not entirely normal. I'm not even fully human. Don't worry though; I'm not part alien or anything. My family has a much better and cooler history than aliens. You see, I am part god. Now, you may be thinking, 'Part god? This guy is nuts!', however its true. I am the demigod son of Neptune; Roman God of the Seas, Earthquakes and Storms. Yeah, my dad is pretty cool. Though being a half-blood or demigod isn't as cool as you'd think. Mostly it involves dying, trouble and cops giving you the chase. No, I'm not mental. Demigods make so much trouble sometimes.

A prime example of how I was trouble would be my mother. You see, when I was born, Jupiter, Neptune's brother wasn't happy. He thought that I would be trouble. One thing about Jupiter is that he is paranoid as Pluto is rich. And Pluto's the God of Riches, so Jupiter's pretty paranoid. Gods forbid that he ever heard that I said such a thing. Moving on, my mother was fine and delivered me on August 18 1993. I was fine and so was she, until I turned five. At that point, some people say she died in a freak storm by lightning. However all of that is false. She was murdered by Jupiter as punishment for being the lover of my father Neptune. Although I am bitter, I still have to work under Jupiter's name at Camp Jupiter. My father holds the same resentment of Jupiter, but he has advised me to let it go. He explained it to me to not despise him as all gods have done wrongs in their lifetimes. He said, 'All life makes mistakes, however immortal life makes endless ones. That is the thing that defines life. We are all mistakes. Not in the sense that our parents didn't want us, but in the sense that the universe itself was created by a mistake of a kind. We can never defend our mistakes or avoid them. That is the will of the Morai; the Fates. We can however try to make less.'. One might think that it was too much, but I enjoyed that he told me the truth instead of making me hate the gods. I hold no ill will to Jupiter. The life of a hero is hard. It never has a good end.

So, from the age of five, my father broke the Divine Laws and brought me to Camp Jupiter. It was against tradition and law, but Jupiter let it pass as to not anger Neptune after having killed his lover. The death of my mother still troubles me and my father alike, but we have learnt to cope. At seven, I was inducted into the Legion as the youngest legionnaire. Many would wait until the age of ten at least but they did so at the request of their families. I had no mortal family and my father always encouraged me to make a difference in the world just as my mother had wanted to do. It makes me sad sometimes that my mother can't be with me but I can only hope to get someday into Elysium to see her once more.

When I turned thirteen, I was made Senior Centurion of the Fifth Cohort. That was the year that I had control over my cohort and along with my fellow legionnaires, made it the best of the Legion. Jupiter himself once showed up to congratulate the legion on our success on training and battling monsters in California. He told us that Rome would be proud of its legacy. Although it was a nice compliment, I still thought that the legion today would always be inferior to the Legion of Rome.

When I turned sixteen, I was made praetor of the Twelfth Legion for my acts on toppling the throne of Saturn, besting Crius, trapping Hyperion and defeating Atlas and trapping Atlas under his burden once more. Yeah, I did a lot of stuff in my life. Gods, the life of a demigod shouldn't be this hard. I mean, quest here, defend the gods there, fight a Titan and then blow up a mountain. That was the last thing I did before we got word that Terra was rising again and was seeking retribution. So, first, Mars decides to put me on a quest to find Letus. Then free him. And finally come back to Camp Jupiter to fight Polybotes. Did I mention that the quest was in Alaska? The Land Beyond the Gods? Oops, I forgot! And I had to do that with only two others with me. I had Frank, a Son of Mars, who is a Legacy of Neptune along with Hazel, a Daughter of Pluto. I shouldn't complain, I have my friends with me and I doubt that my mother would be happy to know that I complained about having to help the world.

That is why it sucks to be a demigod. That's my life story. So now, here I was, on a quest for Juno. A solo quest. One that she claims will give us an edge with fighting Terra and her Giant children. I don't mean big people. I meant Gigantes. The spawn of Terra and Tartarus. They are tall ugly men with serpent legs basically. Not fun dealing with them. At the moment, I was in New York City. The quest had taken so much time and effort that by now, I was dead. All Juno said was to show up in New York City, and wait for fate to happen. I think its Minotaur dung. That woman is crazy! She expects you to go from my home of California to this cold New York. I mean, she could've at least provided me with transport. But nooooo. I had to take a coach all the way here. It was _so_ awesome! If you couldn't guess, that was sarcasm. To be short, the trip sucked!

At least now, I was in New York. Because of all the traveling, I got hungry, so I went to Starbucks. I went inside and waited in line for food. Finally it was my turn. "One Grande Caffé Mocha, with Whipped Cream and Cinnamon. One Butter Croissant, one Maple Oat Pecan Scone, one Blueberry Scone and two chocolate chunk cookies please." I said. "Name please." She asked. "Percy." I responded. I waited as the cashier calculated the total. "13.75 please." She finally said. I handed her a twenty. "Keep the change." I told her. After a while, the barista, finally had my order ready and I went to sit down. As soon as I sat, I just ate everything. Gods that was a long trip. It was also a long wait in Starbucks. I mean, the place is crawling with people even though it isn't morning. I mean it was like maybe seven at night. I guess people need their coffee.

I was sipping on my coffee for a while until I got bored. I decided to see what was going on. I pulled out my iPhone and decided to see what was going on in Cali with Twitter. I know that phones attract monsters mind you. However, demigods are lucky in a way. You see, Steve Jobs, the founder of Apple, was a Son of Vulcan. Really helpful to have an insider in the largest electronics company in the world. Hidden from the knowledge of most Apple employees, the corporation has a large amount of Vulcan and Mercury children working for it. That way, all the phones could never be tracked and Vulcan provided us with a private network to have communications on. However to save the trouble of people finding out about special iPhones, Steve made sure that the logos were changed to the symbol for your godly parent. Mine happens to have a trident on the back. Other than that, they look like plain white and silver iPhones.

As I went on the app, I saw pictures posted by my friends. There were some of Frank and Hazel who went to Vancouver recently to pay respects to Emily Zhang, the late mother of Frank and a member of the Canadian Special Forces. According what Frank has heard from his dad Mars, Emily was a great person, nice and caring while still being tough and independent. She was the perfect mix of down to earth but fierce nonetheless. Frank told me that his father confirmed that that was what attracted him to her. Mars knew that Emily was special, not just as the Legacy of Neptune, but special because of her personality. Unfortunately, this made me feel sad. Based on what I heard on Frank's mother, she was a wonderful person. She even died protecting her fellow Canadian Special Forces troops. She saved them from death but at the price of her own life. What made me feel better was that Mars told us that she made it to Elysium. Although she might not be alive, she will be remembered forever. One way of making sure of that is the way Mars dresses; he always wears the uniform for the Canadian Special Forces to celebrate her life and sacrifice.

I saw some photos of Reyna, my fellow praetor. She was on the beach with her automaton dogs; Aurum and Argentum. She seemed happy playing with her dogs. She and the dogs looked cute in the photo, don't tell them that. By that, I meant the dogs and Reyna. Although Reyna is _very_ beautiful, don't mistake her for a 'girly-girl'; she can still kill you. As for the dogs, if you're Reyna, they love you. If you aren't, be happy they don't maul you to death with their razor sharp teeth.

I finished my coffee and exited the store. Juno didn't include much more instructions other than wait inside New York. The rest was just about her crazy mention of fate. I decided to take my bag and just go walk in Central Park. You might be thinking, it isn't safe to go to Central Park at night all alone when you're a kid. But I have Riptide. Riptide would be my sword. It's a three and a half foot long Celestial Bronze blade. Different from the Imperial Gold that we Romans normally use, but this metal was rarer than Imperial Gold. In fact, my father gave it to me in front of the legion and explained its history. It was made from the immortal power of the Lost Pleiade and bronze mined from Olympus itself. It even belonged to Hercules at one point. It was said to have been taken from the Greeks when Rome took control and was delivered as a gift to Neptune who gladly accepted due to him being the God of the Seas and the Pleiades being immortal sea nymphs born from Pleione and Atlas.

It had surprised me to have gotten such a great gift, but it had surprised the legion more. I was thirteen when I got the sword and the legion was impressed that I had gotten a gift made from an immortal's essence. It caused quite the folly. Fortunately, my father calmed down the legion's outburst by a simple threat to flood the place. That shut the ones who were claiming I was too young right up. But right now, I couldn't focus on the past. Fate was supposed to happen and I have no idea what I'm supposed to do.

As I was walking around, I noticed that there was almost no one in the park. That was strange, New York was always lively. I knew something was wrong and made my way to one of the exits. What I didn't notice was the many, and I mean many hellhounds tailing me. I only noticed after it was too late. Suddenly, I heard a howl, and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground and my pack was torn in a few places and so was my shirt. I was also covered in dirt at this point. I quickly took out Riptide and uncapped its inactive pen form. It elongated into the form I'm most familiar with. The sword form.

I slashed and tried to kill the beast. Unfortunately, it was too fast. It was night time. These creatures thrive on darkness and kept on shadow travelling everywhere. I knew I couldn't stay here. The creature suddenly leaped into the air and jumped right to me. Mid-air, I managed to land a strike and it evaporated into dust. That wasn't the only one based on the howls I heard. And if hellhounds were in Manhattan, I needed to get out of New York City. These monsters were in their element and I couldn't risk the lives of the mortals here. So I did what a sane demigod would do. Run and steal a car. I managed to hotwire the car and stepped on the gas. By the way, I said sane demigod, not sane mortal or person or even human.

It seemed that I was out of luck again. For someone who was named after a hero that had good luck in history; Perseus, I had terrible luck. Maybe Fortuna hates me. Maybe it's the Fates actually. The monsters followed and I noticed that more were coming from the front. I quickly got onto a highway without looking for directions, and that was my mistake. I later noticed that I got onto the Montauk Highway. I had driven from Manhattan to Queens and now to Long Island. I had nowhere to go. I was close to the Long Island Sound, meaning I could try an escape at sea. Then again, that would be too easy for a demigod. So I had to go through the usual death sentence. What happened was a Cyclops jumped in front of the car. Luckily, the Cyclops died. Unluckily, the car flipped over with screeching and the next thing I knew, I was upside down in a car. Fuel was leaking and was starting to catch fire. I could see myself in the now cracked mirrors. I was a bloody mess. I heard sounds from around me. The monsters were close. I needed to move. I kicked open the heavily dented car door and crawled out. I looked for my pack and quickly shouldered it and decided to run. I was close to some place. There were signs of Strawberry Farms around. I had to get to the nearest shelter. No matter how broken down, I was in no shape to move. I could see a path up ahead. Leading up to a valley with tall grass and large pines. One stood out in particular. A White House size Pine right up the hill. It was easily the largest there. I had no time for observations. I saw light coming from the valley and I just ran. My vision had black spots dancing in them. I was about drop right there. I managed to hold on. I passed the pine and was put in a valley with many buildings. I couldn't tell what they were in this condition. My heartbeat raced. I could hear it. I saw up ahead the largest building and trudged up to it. By this point I realized the monsters stopped and I found myself passing out. The only thing I saw was a door opening and people walking outside. "He needs help. Help me get him to the infirmary." A male voice said. "But, he's too hurt. He may even be mor-eh-normal!" a female voice said. "Quiet child! We must help!" the male ordered and I promptly blacked out.

Closing Statements

Thanks for all those who understood my decisions on this story. To all those who have no clue to what I'm talking about, check out my profile in the News Updates Section to find out. For all out there, I hope you like this version better. It is better written; more detailed and also has a better plot line. Keep a lookout for new changes with this account. I will be doing major restructuring on the account and I hope you all accept and enjoy what I believe are improvements to the story and to myself. One thing I will say is that I have no editor for this story and I write usually late at night, so if there are mistakes, PM me. I'll try and fix them. One thing I know though is that I have pretty good editing skills and I have done the editing here to the best of my ability. Thanks for reading and leave a review! It helps me out with the content here. This isn't just my story; I'm writing it as I go along. This gives me more freedom into adjusting writing or creating writing for readers to enjoy. Send me PM's if you want a character you make in this story. If you can't PM, put it in a review. I always read them. Again, thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2 - Chiron Gets Pale

In Love With the Enemy

Opening Statements

All of the Characters stated in the following story are the works of Rick Riordan; author to the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series and the Heroes of Olympus Series, not counting his other works. This story is based on the works of other authors that are acknowledged in this section of the story. The exact story is based on is Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series and the Heroes of Olympus Series by Rick Riordan along with Summer of My German Soldier by Bette Green. Note that the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series along with the Heroes of Olympus series belong to Rick Riordan and Disney Hyperion Publishing while Summer of My German Soldier belongs to Bette Greene. Also not that Starbucks is the property of the Starbucks Corporation and the author holds no rights to Starbucks. Dodge is the property of Chrysler Group LLC and all rights to the company go to Chrysler. Twitter is the property of Twitter Inc. and holds claims to Twitter and Vine. iPhone is the trademark of Apple Inc.

Summary

Perseus Jackson is the son of the Roman God of the Seas; Neptune. He has been going to Camp Jupiter for seventeen years and is one of the current praetors. Recently on a quest across the country for Juno, he finds himself in an alien world. One so strange but familiar and welcoming. He sees the other side of the same family. Unfortunately for him, his quest led him to world filled with hate for his family. Hate so deep with centuries of bloodshed to top it off. However, one bright spot fills his vision. A daughter of Athena. A Greek and lastly a friend.

Chapter Two – Chiron Gets Pale – Annabeth Chase

Hi, my name is Annabeth Chase. I'm a daughter of Athena, and I go to Camp Half-Blood. See, I'm a demigod or half-blood or technically a demigoddess. Anyways, no my mother Athena or Pallas Athena hasn't given up maidenhood; I was born from her mind. I'm usually a pretty great camper if I do say so myself. Though Camp is an oasis for demigods, it wasn't always paradise. A year back, we had huge problems. Kronos, the Titan of Time and Titan King was rising. During that period of time, we had to fight for our lives and for those of others. Worst of all, we were betrayed. We were sold over to Kronos because Luke had a lust for unrequired vengeance. Luke is a son of Hermes; he ran away when he was nine and eventually found Thalia in Los Angeles and they went on to find me. I was seven when I ran away from home. There were too many monsters. They always came after me leaving me with no escape. The only solution I found was to run away. They found me and took me in for a while until a friend of mine came to escort us to Camp Half-Blood. Luke, Thalia and I made it to Half-Blood Hill, but only Luke and I got entry into camp. Thalia sacrificed herself to save us from incoming hordes of monsters. Luckily, she didn't die that day, she was turned into a pine tree by Zeus; God of the Skies and King of Olympus.

Later on, a quest was issued to find the stolen Master Bolt of Zeus. Clarisse, a daughter of Ares found it and returned it to Zeus. That was my first quest. I didn't get much of the glory, but I played my part in the grand scheme of things. In the end, Luke revealed he was the traitor to Camp and stole the bolt. That day, I was crushed. He betrayed camp, Olympus and the world. I still couldn't believe I had a crush on that guy at one point. My second quest was a few years later when I was twelve, going on thirteen. Thalia's pine had been poisoned and Clarisse, Katie and I had to find the Golden Fleece to save camp. That was a hard quest, but we had managed.

When the fleece was put on the tree, not only did it heal, it spit Thalia right out. The next year, I was captured by the Titans while trying to rescue demigods. I had to be recovered from Luke and his Titan friends by Thalia, Grover and the hunters. The next year, we had to find the Labyrinth. And last year, we had to fight for our lives. Olympus had almost fallen. We were saved by Thalia, who killed Luke and became the Heroine of the Great Prophecy.

I was currently talking to Chiron; our trainer. We had just finished the camp fire, but I wanted to talk to the fatherly figure of my life. It was nice to be able to talk to him not as mentor and student, but as family. He is technically my great half-uncle, or something along those lines; half-blood families are very messy. I was telling him about my day and he provided me with comments and let me know that everything I was doing was good.

That was when I heard noises outside. They didn't sound close, but they were very weird noises. They sounded like hellhounds. I could've been wrong and it had been a dog or wolf, but it sounded so much like a hellhound. I looked over at Chiron to see that he wore the same expression. Maybe I wasn't wrong after all.

"Did you hear that, Chiron?" I asked worried. Ever since last summer, I was really jumpy. I was so used to having to always almost die that this peace was making me worried. What if something worse than Kronos happened?

"Yes Annabeth, I did. I believe that it was a hellhound." Chiron responded. "I could be wrong however; my nerves haven't been right ever since the war." He continued. I nodded in understanding. I was feeling the same.

"It may have just been a one-time thing Chiron. Monsters are still left in medium sized packs around the country. They're probably leftovers from the war." I tried to reason. I was really trying to convince myself, but the noises were coming closer and I didn't want to know that monsters could track demigods inside of camp. Monsters were supposed to not smell demigods once they were inside of camp.

"No child. The noises are getting closer. We must prepare. It possibly may be a new camper we are receiving. However, we cannot interfere; the gods often wait for their child to prove themselves before they claim them. Even with the new rules." He said. I nodded. Although I was prideful and wanted my answer to be right, I knew that my brain would never beat Chiron's millennia old wisdom. Though I could never say it without some of my siblings to argue with me, Chiron will always be wiser and more intelligent than the entire Athena cabin. He has been through the ups and downs of teaching demigods and was teaching millennia before we were even born.

I was starting to get up before he made a gesture for me to sit down. I complied and gave him a questioning look. I was wondering why he told me to help a potential camper and then to sit back down before anything could even happen.

"We must let whoever this is reach camp on their own. We will wait here. I have no desire to see the monsters chasing this person and not be allowed to help." Chiron stated. That answered my question. Though I was curious as to who this was, I wouldn't disobey Chiron.

We stayed in silence for quite some time. We were both trying to know what was going on. That was, until the sounds of heavy and likely tired and disoriented footsteps reached our ears. Chiron and I shared a look. The person was inside the borders. By this point, the footsteps had reached the front porch. Chiron started to roll his wheelchair out of the room and to the door. That was when I took my cue on heading for the door as well.

I opened the door to see a boy about my age. Maybe a few years older than me. He was wearing a navy blue dress shirt that was torn up by huge scratches it seemed. He was also wearing dark skinny jeans and some Nikes. Ironic that a demigod wears shoes from a brand named after the Greek Goddess of Victory. I could see that he had dark hair and that he was barely conscious. He didn't look that great. His clothes were in taters and I could see that a backpack laid beside him. He was probably too tired to hold it up or it might have hurt the gashes on his back.

"He needs help. Help me get him to the infirmary." Chiron ordered. I found it hard to believe he wanted to try and help someone who looked like he was in a war and barely survived.

"But, he's too hurt. He may even be mor-eh-normal!" I said. I almost slipped up and said mortal. He was clearly a demigod, yes. But I didn't need to shock him into this world.

"Quiet child! We must help!" Chiron ordered. I couldn't find the heart to say no and that the guy might die before anything could be done. I nodded to Chiron and moved the guy aside to let Chiron wheel himself out and get into his centaur form. Well, I tried lifting him up. He was really heavy, and I don't mean fat. He looked pretty well built and had quite an amount of muscle judging by how I'm trying to drag him away.

After a few tries, I moved the guy and Chiron was able to get out. He quickly stepped out of the wheelchair and had me drag the guy to him. He helped me lift him up onto his back and trotted towards the infirmary. Unfortunately for us, many of the campers were asleep and even if we could wake them up, they would be clumsy at doing things. You don't want sleepy campers to try and heal you.

After a while, we were finally there. I helped Chiron maneuverer inside the infirmary. Although the door was large enough for Chiron to fit, stuff was in the way and you couldn't always fit a centaur in there. I tried to make lowering him to a bed easy, but I doubted that I had made it any better. The guy was pretty heavy and although Chiron had the strength to move the guy, he didn't have proper grip. The guy was on his back and Chiron needed to lower him on the bed gently. After a few tries, we had mystery boy on the bed, lying on his stomach. That was pretty much the only unscathed place on his body.

"Annabeth, get me nectar, some cloths and bandages, a blanket, a bowl of water and disinfectant." Chiron ordered. I nodded and ran around the infirmary trying to get everything needed. Meanwhile, Chiron was using a knife to cut the already torn shirt off the boy. After he did that, I could see him in the corner of my eye examining the scratches on the back of the guy. I got everything after a while of running around and put them all on a table near the bed. My breath got caught in my throat when I saw the scratches on his back. I knew about how much monsters can do, but this couldn't just be one hellhound or even pack of them. It was much worse.

I got a cloth and dipped it in water to clean out the wounds, but I was shocked as soon as I placed the cloth on the scratches. The water was moving out of the cloth and into the scratches. That wasn't the only thing happening, the water was closing up the wounds. I gasped. He had to be a son of Poseidon. I looked toward Chiron to see his expression, but was surprised to see it remained the same. He noticed me looking and said "We can't be held up on this now. We need to help him." He instructed.

I wanted to say no, but I knew it would be useless. He was right, heal now, questions later. I nodded and continued cleaning out the wounds before getting up to go the supply table. I picked up the nectar bottle and handed it to Chiron. He thanked me and started applying the nectar to the already healing wounds and I watched as he started to work healing magic on the mystery boy.

He was pretty tired as we worked into the night. In fact, so was I. Though, for some reason, I couldn't find myself to go to bed. I wanted answers and I wanted to be there when he woke up to ask questions. "Help me apply the bandages, Annabeth. I've done all I can with cleansing the wounds and helping them heal." He told me. "Okay," I said. As I helped him apply the bandages, I noticed that there was some sort of tattoo on his skin. Though I couldn't get a proper look at the thing, I knew that once we flipped him over, we would see it.

"Should we turn him over?" I asked. Chiron nodded, but held a hand to stop me before I did anything. "I need to get back into my concealed form. It is hard to be in this infirmary in my centaur form." He explained. I let him walk out to change back and I took the time to examine the guy once more. He looked sort of cute sleeping. Though one thing that almost made me laugh was the fact that I could see a little drool coming out the side of his mouth. I wanted to try and wipe it off with one of the cloths, but I wasn't going near saliva that had been sitting there for Zeus knows how long. I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear Chiron coming in. I only heard him, when he asked me to turn over the mystery boy.

I helped Chiron turn him over to find myself blushing. I could see the muscles of the mystery guy and he had lots. He had six-pack abs with good sized biceps, triceps and any other 'ceps' you could have. And I mean, I could see all these through the layers of bandages we put on him. He obviously was athletic. He was muscular, but not overly so like the Ares campers. I mean the Ares guys were like Hulks. It didn't go really well for them, it looked disgusting to see that much muscle on a teen. This guy looked more like a swimmer. Which I thought was fitting since he was probably a son of Poseidon.

I tried to distract myself from staring at the guys body while Chiron was looking, so I looked over to his tattoo. Correction, tattoos. One was of a trident and the letters 'SPQR' followed by twelve vertical lines which was on his right forearm. On his left bicep, was a tattoo of a wolf howling at the moon. I was intrigued to find that this demigod had a tattoo of the symbol of his assumed father on his forearm. I also would like to know why he had a tattoo of the letters 'SPQR'.

To my knowledge, they were a Roman or Latin branding given to people in Ancient Rome. If you're wondering why I'm not intrigued by the wolf tattoo, it might just be a preferred animal or it's meant to give a message.

I looked over to Chiron to see that he was pale and looked down right terrified of the guy in front of us. I was beginning to wonder what could scare a millennia old centaur, but was shaken out of my thoughts by Chiron speaking. "Annabeth, please keep what has happened here to yourself. Especially the bit about who we believe is his parent. You may go to bed. I will stay for some more time to see if I can spot more injuries." Chiron said.

I wanted to protest, but I knew it would get me nowhere. It irked me to no end to know that Chiron never left room for discussion in this tone he used. I sighed and walked the way back to Cabin Six. The Athena Cabin. It was a blue and gold building with an owl carved over the doorway with plain white curtains. The inside had a workshop and a library, with bunk beds pushed up against the wall. The library was filled with bookshelves and thousands of books and old scrolls, as well as tables and chairs for us to study and read. The workshop was also filled with tables and work benches, with cupboards filled with materials to build things. There were also some 3-D models of buildings. There were blueprints, old war maps, and armor displayed on the walls. Home sweet home. I climbed into bed and decided to set an alarm for tomorrow at five. I wanted to be the first to question the mystery Poseidon kid.

_Ω In Love With the Enemy Ω_

The next morning, I got up extra early just like I planned. I sneaked my way out the cabin, picking up my clothes and a towel on the way. I walked outside to see that the sun was already rising and I headed towards the showers. Well, they weren't exactly showers. They were kind of like complete bathrooms except they were underground. Lots of stuff in camp was underground; it helped to save space. I went in and went about with my normal routine. I took a shower, brushed my teeth to get rid of morning breath before I talked to anyone and got clothed. I took the time to then wash my hair and then brush it, trying to get my curls under control. I've been told before to not try and get my hair straight because it looked great curly, but I really don't know if people were truthful. Even being a demigod daughter of Athena, I was still a teenage girl and I still had insecurities. I went into the dining pavilion to see that it was empty and got my food. I sacrificed some to Athena and decided to sacrifice some to Poseidon as well. I was going to be dealing with his offspring soon, so might as well get on Poseidon's good side.

After I was done, I decided to go back to the washrooms and brush my teeth again. I was sort of a perfectionist; never would I like to see something out of order. After my trip to the washroom, I decided to visit the infirmary and see how Poseidon's kid was doing. My mom, siblings and I may have a grudge against Poseidon, but with the war and seeing people dying, I couldn't stand it if even one demigod died. We always had hard lives; if I could deal with an Aphrodite kid, I could deal with a son of Poseidon. I went in and sat down on the edge of the bed, trying to see if the kid was going to wake up soon. My ADHD was killing me at this point; I was waiting for about half an hour. Just when I thought I should leave, I heard groaning. The kid was waking up. I was going to get up and get Chiron, but the kid was waking up too fast and if he did that, he would sit up, which might not be good for the wounds he got. Then, his eyes fluttered open. And I saw the brightest and most beautiful green eyes ever. They weren't boring green or the grass green of the Demeter kids; it was a deep sea green that reminded me of the ocean; constantly churning with untold power and mystery.

Closing Statements

Hey everyone, sorry for the late posting. School was really tough this week and I ended up having to do an essay on my first week. It sucked for me, but I still had time to write. Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter and I wanted to tell you all about a poll on my profile page. The poll talks about if you want Percy to have his memories at Camp Half Blood or if you want it be like in the Son of Neptune, where he forgets about his home camp. Remember, you need to be logged on to the site to vote and I will most likely not update until I get about twenty votes. I need to know what you guys want. Remember to review, favourite and follow this story. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3 - Amnesia

In Love With the Enemy

Opening Statements

All of the Characters stated in the following story are the works of Rick Riordan; author to the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series and the Heroes of Olympus Series, not counting his other works. This story is based on the works of other authors that are acknowledged in this section of the story. The exact story is based on is Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series and the Heroes of Olympus Series by Rick Riordan along with Summer of My German Soldier by Bette Green. Note that the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series along with the Heroes of Olympus series belong to Rick Riordan and Disney Hyperion Publishing while Summer of My German Soldier belongs to Bette Greene. Also not that Starbucks is the property of the Starbucks Corporation and the author holds no rights to Starbucks. Dodge is the property of Chrysler Group LLC and all rights to the company go to Chrysler. Twitter is the property of Twitter Inc. and holds claims to Twitter and Vine. iPhone is the trademark of Apple Inc.

Summary

Perseus Jackson is the son of the Roman God of the Seas; Neptune. He has been going to Camp Jupiter for seventeen years and is one of the current praetors. Recently on a quest across the country for Juno, he finds himself in an alien world. One so strange but familiar and welcoming. He sees the other side of the same family. Unfortunately for him, his quest led him to world filled with hate for his family. Hate so deep with centuries of bloodshed to top it off. However, one bright spot fills his vision. A daughter of Athena. A Greek and lastly a friend.

Chapter Three – Amnesia – Percy Jackson

I was in pain. Not much really, it was more like a dull ache, but it still annoyed me. I tried moving and I failed. I groaned. This was going to take a while. I was starting to regain my senses. Before, everything was a dulled feeling. The sounds were more muted, the feel of everything dulled and my eyesight temporarily gone. Not that I had been able to open my eyes anyway.

I tried to open my eyes again. Finally, after trying for a few times, my eyes fluttered open for me to see everything as blurry images. Though I couldn't see definite structures and people, I knew someone was close. I could see a blob of blonde and what I assumed was a gray hoodie with dark blue jeans. After a few minutes of trying to focus my eyesight, I could see a tall girl nearby. She was tall, but still shorter than most guys and had honey-blonde hair and piercing gray eyes. They looked like steel ball bearings. She looked fierce, but still could pull of a girly look. I thought she might have been Californian, she had the tan and she certainly had the hair most from the west coast had.

I tried getting up, and winced at how sore my muscles were. I looked down onto my chest by instinct and saw that I was bandaged across it. I was trying to pull them off when the blonde girl spoke. "Stop, you need to keep them on if you want to heal." She said. I didn't listen to her. I knew that it couldn't be bad, or as bad as it had once been. I pulled the bandages off to see scratch lines across my chest. They looked like they were almost gone. Almost completely faded. It would probably take a few more days for it to be gone completely.

I stood up ignoring the girl that was still there. I could care less. I tried to rack my brain to remember why I had been here. I couldn't remember, but I knew I was here for work. I knew that I had warned my friends that I was here and safe. Friends. That's it. I had to find my phone. I could remember it was a white iPhone, but nothing more than that. I patted my jeans pockets and tried to find it. No such luck.

"Looking for this?" a voice behind me asked. I looked over to see the blonde holding my phone in her hand. I tried to take it from her, but she snatched it away. So, it was going to be like that. That was the moment I tackled her to the ground. I pinned. She was struggling, but her grip on my phone was loosening. I snatched it away and got off of her. I tried to offer a hand, but she glared at me. I pressed the home button and was shown the password screen.

What was the password? I thought for a few moments and decided that the password had to be something that was simple. Something obvious. I noticed that my right forearm had a tattoo. A three pronged spear; a trident. I tried 'trident' as the password. To my surprise, it worked. I delivered me to the Photos app. I had a photo of a girl and dogs opened up. The girl had mocha skin, black hair and obsidian eyes. She looked tall and graceful. In other words; beautiful.

The blonde got up and glared. "What's your problem. You want the phone, take it. You didn't have to tackle me. You just needed the introduction stating you're no creep or drug dealer and I'm friendly crap. Put some clothes on. Chiron will want to know about you." She said coldly.

I shrugged. "You could've just given me what was mine and no tackling would have been necessary." I replied. I spotted some clothes on the nightstand close to the bed I woke up from. On it was a pair of jeans and a orange T-shirt that said, Camp Half-Blood in capital letters. I took the shirt and jeans and looked for a place to change. None. I turned to the girl. "Mind leaving so I can change, perhaps a shower too?" I asked somewhat mockingly. Of course she would leave.

"Come on. I'll show you the showers." She sighed. I followed her out the door and was met with a different scene. I was in a summer camp. It had dirt trails leading to various buildings and in the distance, you could see a beach, a lake and large amounts of forest land. The blonde was leading me toward a toolshed. I was confused, but her pace ahead of me left me no option but to follow.

"Go in here. There's a set of stairs. Go down and look for the men's section." She said opening the door. Inside was a set of stairs and towels off of racks. She picked one up and threw it at me. I caught it and did as I was told. Underground, the place was large. It was like they fit the showers of an NHL arena in here. I followed signs to the men's section and went in. It was filled with shower stalls and had stalled change-rooms. I went inside a shower and took off my clothes and hung them on hooks to the sides.

I started the shower and stepped into the rain-like water. The water seemed to wash away my drowsiness and my ache from the wounds seemed to lessen. Everything seemed more in focus. I washed myself with soap and rinsed. By the time I was done, I noticed that my chest was free of scratches. Scratches I swear were there half an hour ago. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my surroundings and I felt a tug in my gut. I opened my eyes to see water curving in a ball around my hand.

I should have freaked. I knew this wasn't natural, but it felt familiar. What had I forgotten? What was I? Why was I here? I tried to focus on my memories. I could see faces, think of names and locations, but nothing that would help me find out why I could do this to the water. I could remember Hazel and Frank; my closest friends. Reyna and Jason, people who were practically my family. I could remember being twelve and during the summertime, having met a kind yet sometimes weird friend. What was his name? Gary, Gabriel, Grover? Yes, Grover! I only saw him for that summer. No parents though.

I suddenly felt sad. I knew that my parents weren't here. I remembered a time when I was small and was told that my father was lost at sea. When I was a little older, I could see a stern lady telling me my mother had died. My mom. My dad. They were gone. I had no family. Why was this happening. I had a good life in San Francisco. Only to now loose parts of my memory as if I was Swiss cheese. With missing gaps and holes. I didn't know what to do. You can't cure amnesia. I decided that I wasted enough time and that I had to get back to the blonde girl.

I turned off the water and decided to mess around more with the strange abilities I had. I tried to think of myself as dry and quick as a bunny, I was no longer soaked. I put on the clothes I was given and I decided that it was best for me to simply throw out the ruined clothes I was in before. I walked back up the stairs and put the towel in one of the hampers. I stepped outside and I was immediately blinded by the sun. It took some time to get used to the light, but I managed.

Once outside, I felt something in my pocket. I put my hand in and pulled out a pen. It was a regular ball point pen, though it looked a bit more fancy and stylized. I uncapped it only to be surprised and shocked. It turned into a beautiful, glowing bronze sword roughly three feet in length. On the sides of the hilt were engravings. Both uniform and stating the same word, Anaklusmos; riptide. I didn't know how that came to me. That wasn't English and I couldn't know any other language, maybe except Spanish, but even that I was terrible at. I kept admiring the sword until I heard footsteps. However, I didn't panic. I simply put the cap over the tip of the blade and it shrank back into a pen. It was as if I had done this before, only, I wasn't so sure.

I could see the blonde coming over to me and I stayed still. She seemed to be examining me for some time until she decided to speak. "Come with me. Chiron needs to see you and you've already delayed him." She said. "Alright then." I responded. I kept the pen in my hand, ready to be used. Although the blonde seemed friendly, she had a look in her eyes that told me she didn't really enjoy me being here. Finally, the dirt path came to a stop and in front of me stood a four story manor, complete with an eagle weathervane.

She opened the door, only for me to see a man in a wheel chair in front of a fireplace. He seemed to be looking at the leopard head over the unlit fireplace. I saw that the blonde sat down on one of the couches nearby and I followed suit. The man in the wheel chair turned. He had brown hair that was kept smooth and orderly and near his mouth was a scraggly beard. He was wearing a tweed jacket and had a blanket covering what could be seen as black pants.

"I am Chiron. Tell me, who are you?" the man asked carefully. The blonde seemed more interested when I was asked this.

"My name is Percy Jackson. I'm from San Francisco and last night, I was driving around and I got attacked by dogs and monsters and I woke up this morning here." I answered carefully.

"Hmm." He seemed to ponder what I had told him while the blonde seemed a bit outraged. After a while, he sighed. "Percy, do you know about mythology and the gods?" he asked.

I nodded. "You mean Jupiter, Neptune and Juno. The Gods of Olympus. And by mythology, I'm taking you meant Hercules, Romulus and Remus." I answered. I didn't know where the knowledge had come from, but I had answered before my brain could tell my mouth to not reveal anything. Chiron seemed to stiffen at this, but was back to his original pose after a few moments. One could go by without even noticing, but I was paying close attention to this man.

"Not quite. I meant Zeus, Poseidon and Hera. The Greek Gods of Olympus. And by mythology, I meant Heracles, Theseus and Odysseus. I have a feeling you believe me easily. Am I right?" he asked.

I slowly nodded. He seemed to ponder for a while longer. Finally after a while, he said something. "Annabeth, leave us." He said. The girl, who I now knew was Annabeth looked ready to protest, but left anyways after a look from Chiron.

"Tu quis es? Puto te scrire aliquid. Indica mihi." He said.

"Nescio quid. Ut dicas mihi quod vos scitis." I responded back almost immediately. I vaguely recognized the language as Latin. I was surprised to know that I could even speak the language, much less speak it fluently.

"We'll see." He replied. He was cryptic in this message. He was hiding something.

"You're hiding something. Don't lie, Chiron. I can tell." I responded. He looked panicked when I said this, but he regained his composure.

"I've sworn on the Styx to not reveal what I know and this oath was to the gods themselves. I'm sorry, I cannot break that oath." He replied solemnly. I wouldn't get anywhere arguing with this guy. He would outsmart me somehow. I'll figure it out eventually.

"Alright then. Let's get down to business. Explain to me what this place is." I said.

"This place is a demigod camp. It's a safe haven for demigods. It keeps the monsters away. It helps you learn how to survive in the outside world. I would make you watch an orientation video, but based on how well you handled yourself with those injuries, you won't need training. I can tell some of those injuries weren't from the monsters. I suspect it was from a car crash. Am I correct?" he said.

"Yes. A Cyclops flipped my car over." I said. Well, I partially lied. It wasn't my car. I hope whoever's it was had insurance because it totalled it.

"Normally kids your age would be claimed as soon as they get to camp because they have to be claimed at thirteen, but I think that there is much more purpose in you being here. For now, the Hermes cabin. You may know him as Mercury." He said. He guided me to the door and stopped there while I was outside on the porch.

"You may not understand why you are here Percy, but the Morai always have a purpose in their actions. Even if it is hidden deep within. Do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes, what you're saying is that everything will fall into place when it has to. Am I right?" i asked.

He nodded. He turned around and closed the door. I was left on the porch to wait until I saw a familiar flash of blond coming over. It was that girl; Annabeth.

Closing Statements

Hey everyone, sorry for the late posting. I hope you like this chapter. It's a little shorter than my usual 3000+ words, but school was tough. I have a research project for history now and I'm supposed to write a report on Chris Hadfield. It's once again a late posting because of how busy I am, but I'm keeping with the one chapter a week deal I made with you guys. I hope you like it and leave a review if you liked it. I you really enjoy this story, favourite and follow me and my story please. Bye and thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4 - I Get Claimed

In Love With the Enemy

Opening Statements

All of the Characters stated in the following story are the works of Rick Riordan; author to the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series and the Heroes of Olympus Series, not counting his other works. This story is based on the works of other authors that are acknowledged in this section of the story. The exact story is based on is Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series and the Heroes of Olympus Series by Rick Riordan along with Summer of My German Soldier by Bette Green. Note that the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series along with the Heroes of Olympus series belong to Rick Riordan and Disney Hyperion Publishing while Summer of My German Soldier belongs to Bette Greene. Also not that Starbucks is the property of the Starbucks Corporation and the author holds no rights to Starbucks. Dodge is the property of Chrysler Group LLC and all rights to the company go to Chrysler. Twitter is the property of Twitter Inc. and holds claims to Twitter and Vine. iPhone is the trademark of Apple Inc.

Summary

Perseus Jackson is the son of the Roman God of the Seas; Neptune. He has been going to Camp Jupiter for seventeen years and is one of the current praetors. Recently on a quest across the country for Juno, he finds himself in an alien world. One so strange but familiar and welcoming. He sees the other side of the same family. Unfortunately for him, his quest led him to world filled with hate for his family. Hate so deep with centuries of bloodshed to top it off. However, one bright spot fills his vision. A daughter of Athena. A Greek and lastly a friend.

Chapter Four – I Get Claimed – Percy Jackson

As soon as I saw the blonde heading over, I was a bit worried. She seemed to be one peeved of easily and being in a place without much of my memory wasn't really what I would call good, but I knew I had to stay strong. I had a life and I planned to remember everything I knew before. I would go to many lengths for this; that I knew. She was coming closer, until she stopped right in front of me. She waited in front of me, analysing me, using all of her attention in examining me, as if to know if I was worth her time. She finally decided to talk.

"Come on, I have to show you the camp. So, exactly happened when you got here? You looked pretty banged up." she said. She almost sounded nice. Then again, maybe she cooled off from our last meet-up.

"Well, let's just say me and one of those crazy Cyclops didn't get along." I said as she started to walk. I followed her closely down the curving trail carved out in the forest. I saw a pavilion in the distance, near the water of the Long Island Sound. He told me of demigods. I remembered my tattoo of the trident. That was a symbol of Neptune. What was his Greek name again? Poseidon, that was it. Maybe I was related to Poseidon.

"Okay, so anyways, my name's Annabeth Chase. I'll give you a quick tour and then you can wait at the Hermes cabin." Annabeth said. I nodded. When we finally saw bits of forest cleared out, I saw many other kids. They were all decked out in orange Camp Half-Blood tees and were all looking toward us. What were they expecting? I saw a few makeup clad girls wink at me and I was utterly disgusted. They were all living Barbie dolls. Gross. They had on enough makeup to choke a water buffalo.

I saw volleyball courts, basketball courts, an arts and craft tent, and an amphitheater near a small lake. Truth be told, the lake wasn't really that small. It probably went on for half a mile before stopping. I could see nature spirits there giggling and waving at me. They were naiads. I waved back at them.

"There naiads are their terrible flirts." Annabeth said. I didn't say anything. Maybe she just didn't like naiads. Farther away, I could see a climbing wall embedded in a tall hill with lots of trees spewing some red liquid. Wait a minute! Was that real lava?! I was kind of overwhelmed at this point. I mean, who makes a climbing wall and puts lava on it?!

"What's the lava for?" I ask. She turned toward the climbing wall and a small smile appeared on Annabeth's face.

"Extra challenge." She replied. I didn't even want to know who thought of it as a challenge instead of a death trap. She turned back and continued walking while telling me different things about the camp. I wasn't really listening. I could see a creek come from the lake and head to the ocean. There were small bridges certain distances across it. There weren't too many though. Just enough to make the place look quaint and quiet. Farther away, I could see a beach in the Sound and a forest across the creek.

"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?" Annabeth asked. Busted. I wanted to say yes, but I wouldn't be able to prove that so I shook my head no. Her face got red really fast until it regained its regular light tanned colour. I'm guessing she doesn't like it when people don't listen to her. She just finally sighed.

"Come on, I'll take you to the Hermes Cabin." She said. We crossed a bridge over to the other side of the creek and I saw the weirdest assortment of buildings ever. Twelve buildings in an inverted U and extension wings on each side. They formed an Omega. Then smack dab in the middle of the buildings was a huge green lawn with lots of topiaries and bushes of all kinds. In the middle of the green was a set of steps leading downward to a fire pit. A hearth. The hearth was situated on an elevated platform giving it a sense of importance above anything else. It looked almost like a divine shrine to someone.

I saw a little girl tending to the hearth, poking the coals with a stick. When she saw me, she turned and waved at me. I waved back to the girl and I decided to keep on walking. I finally saw that Annabeth stopped in front of a worn out summer camp cabin. Probable the only normal building in the collection of them. It was normal except for the huge staff hanging from the front right above the doorway. What was it called again? It's used on doctor signs. A caduceus. A symbol of the Roman God, Mercury. Where did that knowledge come from? I didn't question it. All I knew was that this was the Hermes Cabin and I was supposed to be here according to Annabeth.

She opened the door, only for me to find a cabin full of teens all having the same facial features. The same mischievous smiles, the glint in their eyes and the same upturned nose. One kid about the same age as me came up to Annabeth.

"So, regular or undetermined?" the guy asked.

"Undetermined and don't worry. According to Chiron, he's getting claimed soon." She said. The guy nodded. He turned to me and put his hand out for a handshake.

"The name's Travis Stoll. Welcome to Cabin 11." He said. I shook his hand and was just about to say my name when another guy who looked exactly like him came up to us. I could see they were practically identical except for Travis who was a bit taller and had a bit of stubble. The 'clone' of Travis put out his hand. "Conner Stoll. Camp Prankster." He said. I shook his hand and introduced myself.

"I'm Percy Jackson." I said. Annabeth cleared her throat.

"Well, you're in good hands, I hope." She said with the last part as a whisper, but we all heard her.

"Bye Annie." Connor said. "See ya!" Travis exclaimed. She went off out of Cabin 11 and I stood there waiting for the two to tell me more about this place.

"So, you into pranking?" Connor asked. I was about to respond when Travis just shoved him and said, "Don't bother. He's gonna make you do his dirty work."

Ah, I see. I just nodded. Just when I thought a useful conversation was going to come out of this, Connor popped back in front of me.

"Don't listen to him. He's been no fun ever since he hooked up with Katie. Now instead of pranking, he goes with her to make out in the Strawberry Fields. So my friend, interested for pranking?" he said. Travis turned red when he said the bit about him and Katie and proceeded to punch Connor and he finally gave up and left.

Travis turned to me. "So, anything you wanna know?" he asked. Well I mean there was nothing to do, so might as well do something useful. I had to get fit again. I doubt continuous bed rest is good for anyone. Even when you're fit and have lots of muscle, you need to exercise. Muscles need to be stretched or they're just a bother.

"So, where's the gym for this place?" I asked. He smirked as if he knew something I didn't. Which was true considering I just got here.

"There isn't one, but I know just the place for you to work-out." He said and gestured for me to follow him. I followed him out the door and we came up to a carved out hill. The hill was reasonably tall and most of it was converted into an arena of sorts with stone bleachers being indented into the walls of the hill except for the entrance. Inside was a group of really buff kids. I mean even the girls looked like they could take on Dwayne Johnson and Arnold Schwarzenegger. They weren't huge girls, but rather strong looking girls. They all seemed to be looking at us when we walked in and Travis was taking me to a weapons rack. The brutes were still watching my movements except one girl, a noticeably more attractive girl than the rest walked up to the front followed by a tall Hispanic guy. She looked a little like the rest of the brutes but the similarities stopped there. She was a bit tall and she had red hair and her face was set in a smile when she walked over to the front. As soon as she did, her face turned into a horrendous scowl. They both seemed a year or two older than me and the guy was trying to get the girl to come back.

"Pick a weapon." Travis said pointing to the rack in front of me. I shook my head and pulled out Anaklusmos. Travis seemed to almost laugh at first, but I pulled off the cap to reveal the beautiful blade from its hidden form.

"Whoa, that was cool." He commented. The girl near the Hispanic guy smirked and decided to walk up to me.

"Hey loser, cool sword. You might want to hand it to the pros before you hurt yourself." She said gesturing to her and the brutes. I was about to respond when Travis pulled me aside.

"Don't fall for it. That's Clarisse. She's a daughter of the war god and one of the best swordsmen in camp. She's trying to embarrass you." He said. It almost looked like he had a grudge against the girl.

"So, Lover Boy, shouldn't you be making out with Garden Girl in the fields instead of bringing in a newbie? Come on up newbie. Let's test your skills." Clarisse said.

Travis turned red with rage when she called Katie and him those names and his hand was twitching to a sword in a sheath tied around his waist. I decided that i should probably make a reputation of myself here. Even if I didn't win, I would still be the kid who had the guts to do something about it.

"So, she's supposed to be a daughter of Mars with that attitude?" I asked out loud. They all looked confused except for Travis.

"Who you talking about loser?" Clarisse growled.

"Clarisse, we wouldn't expect you to know this, but your dad's more common name is Mars; the Roman God of War, the Patron of the Roman legion and the Father of the Founders of Rome; Romulus and Remus by Rhea Silvia." Travis pointed out.

The girl grew red at this. She definitely didn't like being called stupid. "When did you know something Lover Boy?" she challenged.

"All the times you say I was making with Katie finally paid off huh? You don't even know who your father's more popular form is. I mean come on; Mars is a freaking planet for Zeus' sake. How could you have never associated it with your dad?" Travis taunted.

This really wasn't good. The brutes were growing angry at those words and Travis was only digging his own grave. He was outnumbered and I'm pretty sure in sword fighting, you're allowed to wound fatally. I turned to the girl.

"Bring it girly." I said. She growled and immediately charged me with a spear. I quickly leaped out of the way and brought up Riptide to protect myself from her oncoming attack. I pushed the sword against the wooden shaft of the spear, but it didn't break and the girl was still pushing. I pushed harder and managed to get her to stumble for a moment which was crucial to me. I slashed at her arm creating a shallow cut while she tried to regain her balance.

I wasn't going to stop there. She was down for one second and I was going to exploit that. I repeatedly slashed and jabbed with Riptide making her have to back up further and further. Just as I was going to swipe another slash, the butt end of her spear caught me in the stomach making me groan momentarily at the force of the blow. This allowed her to get the advantage again and jabbed her spear at me continuously. I couldn't do much without a shield, but I remembered the Roman technique of stabbing used to get more fatal blows. I could incapacitate her if I got her stance to fall even for one moment.

I concentrated on what I had felt this morning with the water. I remembered that Neptune was also the God of Earthquakes and that if I was related to him, I could try to do that. I needed just one more second. I could feel the ground responding and just when her spear was going to stab me, the ground shook with a large force. Not enough to be an earthquake, but it felt like a bomb exploded. Unsuprisingly, I was the only one who remained on the ground from the quake and I quickly kicked the spear away from the girl and put the tip of my sword to her throat.

Everyone was gazing at us with bewilderment. I didn't know where these skills came from, but I was happy to embrace them fully. The girl seemed to no longer have a scowl on her face and had a small smile. I put my hand down to help her and she accepted. She held out her arm for a grasp and I obliged. We grasped each other's forearms and she saw sizing me up.

"Good show kid. Might be one of my brothers if you're like this." She said. She was much less angry than before. Although I could tell that she wasn't happy about losing to a 'newbie' as she called me, she was impressed with what I had displayed.

"That was awesome. You fight really well. I hope you can do this again. By the way, my name's Percy Jackson not loser." I said.

She laughed. " 'Kay Jackson, see ya next time. Watch your back. I don't know how that earthquake happened, but you're lucky you had it to help you." She said. I was about to say that I made the quake, but I stopped myself. I couldn't let the others know yet until I know which one of the gods I'm related to. So far, Poseidon would be the obvious choice.

The brutes still didn't snap out of their bewildered state. And then came Chiron cantering in seeing the campers' faces and Clarisse congratulating me. Behind him was a girl with long brown hair and grass green eyes and Annabeth who was looking at me eyes wide.

That's about when hell broke loose. Suddenly the ocean began to churn. The waves pounding so angrily that we could hear it from here. The skies seemed to get darker every second until the winds swept in along with the sea water forming a giant tornado of mist and water. Swirling and sloshing about slowing coming down right on me. The campers were frozen and yelled out for me to move, but I felt comfortable in the eye of the storm.

It slowly lifted me up a few feet across the ground and the clouds got darker. Suddenly the water and mist dropped soaking the arena floor and most of the campers. And above my head, now was a holographic trident. The symbol of Poseidon. Neptune's Greek name. Above it was a smaller peacock feather in a circle glowing gold. Chiron and the campers kneeled before me. In a loud voice Chiron said, "Poseidon, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God and Favoured of Hera."

Closing Statements

Hey everyone, sorry for the late posting. I hope you like this chapter. It's once again a late posting because of how I was sick with a fever but I'm keeping with the one chapter a week deal I made with you guys. I know I said that I would update yesterday, but I still wasn't feeling so good, so I delayed the upload. Please forgive me guys, I couldn't get out of bed for those days and I had schoolwork to catch up on yesterday. Remember, I do not write in advance. Every week I need to come up with new ideas. If you really enjoy this story, favourite and follow me and my story please. Bye and thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5 - Hey Cuz

In Love With the Enemy

Opening Statements

All of the Characters stated in the following story are the works of Rick Riordan; author to the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series and the Heroes of Olympus Series, not counting his other works. This story is based on the works of other authors that are acknowledged in this section of the story. The exact story is based on is Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series and the Heroes of Olympus Series by Rick Riordan along with Summer of My German Soldier by Bette Green. Note that the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series along with the Heroes of Olympus series belong to Rick Riordan and Disney Hyperion Publishing while Summer of My German Soldier belongs to Bette Greene. Also not that Starbucks is the property of the Starbucks Corporation and the author holds no rights to Starbucks. Dodge is the property of Chrysler Group LLC and all rights to the company go to Chrysler. Twitter is the property of Twitter Inc. and holds claims to Twitter and Vine. iPhone is the trademark of Apple Inc.

Summary

Perseus Jackson is the son of the Roman God of the Seas; Neptune. He has been going to Camp Jupiter for seventeen years and is one of the current praetors. Recently on a quest across the country for Juno, he finds himself in an alien world. One so strange but familiar and welcoming. He sees the other side of the same family. Unfortunately for him, his quest led him to world filled with hate for his family. Hate so deep with centuries of bloodshed to top it off. However, one bright spot fills his vision. A daughter of Athena. A Greek and lastly a friend.

Chapter Five – Hey Cuz – Percy Jackson

After the claiming, most just stayed away from me. The only ones who didn't stay away from me were Annabeth, Travis, Katie, Clarisse and her boyfriend Chris. He happened to be the guy who was along with Clarisse before the fight. People always seemed to be mumbling about a prophecy and how I should have been here. I was getting very uncomfortable being here with people expecting that I come here sooner. Now that I was claimed, I was moved from the Hermes Cabin to the Poseidon Cabin. Cabin Three. It was better than the Hermes Cabin for sure. It was built of a material like abalone and was encrusted with shells and petrified animal fossils. Inside were six bunk beds, a saltwater fountain and had aquatic plants in jars on the windowsills. Plants and coral gleaming, glowing and moving; things more beautiful than what the Demeter Cabin could whip up.

I woke up for the first time in Cabin Three. It was a bit cool outside. It was still dark, but the glowing plants and the fountain provided a little light. I noticed something on the ceiling of the cabin, sea-horses. Literal sea-horses, hippocampi. They were all made of bronze and were swimming mid-air. They were beautiful animals and were certainly well recreated in bronze. They hung from the ceiling looking like they were moving across the skies as well as they could across water. Knowing Neptune, who had sired Pegasus and Arion, they probably could. Except, Neptune wasn't my father. It was Poseidon. He had claimed me. I suddenly had a headache. I was starting to remember a man wearing a sea green toga holding a bronze trident. The man had the same features as me. The same eyes, hair and facial structure. I had just seen Poseidon. This was too much. I needed to go somewhere else to think. I got up and undressed and put on swim trunks I found in my ripped up pack. I grabbed a towel that camp provided, a hoodie and went down to the beach. I needed to think.

I got to Fireworks Beach at maybe six in the morning. I couldn't well sleep. There was too much going on. I was claimed by someone who was supposed to be here for my life, but wasn't. I was put alone in the Poseidon Cabin and lost many opportunities to meet people. Now people were just scared of me and were mumbling about supposed to save them behind my back. I only had a handful of friends to rely on. One cabin specifically was making life hard. The Athena Cabin. They were always calling me names and one had even tried to lop my head off with a sword when I got mad and called their mother a tramp with bitches for kids. Luckily, I had fast reflexes and easily disarmed the kid. There it was again, the skill I didn't know I had. Unfortunately, Annabeth had heard and she reminded me she was a daughter of Athena. Let's just say she didn't talk to me for a while and decided to punch me several times.

I dropped off the towel and dove right in. I started to swim out to the ocean. I was looking up to see the moon dropping fast and the sun's light slowly start showing while the object itself was still not visible. I was mad right now. I didn't remember anything and I was now supposed to be this hero child for this camp and I apparently had a father who couldn't give his seventeen year old kid a heads up about being their father. I screamed. This was too much.

"What do you want from me, Poseidon?! Why did you do this to me?! Why am I here?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. He didn't even answer. He was a god and he couldn't answer the questions his own son had. I screamed again. My anger was affecting the waves, the skies and the earth. Waves thrashed about, storm clouds rolled on from the horizon and the grounds shook from slight tremors. I calmed down a bit at letting out anger. The scenery returned to normal; leaving no trace that my anger had caused the very environment of this place to change.

Why did he do this to me? I almost wished that I died in the car crash or even the explosion that ensued afterward. I slowly made my way back to the shore more frustrated than ever. I was however slightly happier at letting out all my emotions. I walked up the beach to where I had laid my things and took the towel to dry myself. I was going to start walking back to change my trunks for something less moist when a thought occurred to me. If I could make all those things happen, I could dry myself off right? I closed my eyes and imagined myself dry. When I opened my eyes I was dry. I dropped the towel and put on the hoodie.

I sat down and thought of all the things I could remember. I could remember the girl from California with the dogs and my father. I hated Neptune now more than ever. Take your pick, whether he is called Poseidon or Neptune or Fishy, it doesn't change that he left me alone for all of my life only stroll in and say that I had to do him a favour and stay here. I hated him. He left me and he probably left my mother as well. I was so enthralled in my thoughts that I didn't notice the person sitting next to me.

"It's calming here, isn't it?" a melodious voice asked. I jumped a bit and I heard a giggle. I turned over to see Annabeth here. She was wearing shorts and a grey shirt. Her hair was down and you could see all the different shades of blonde in her hair.

"Yeah. I was thinking here. What about you?" I asked. She smiled.

"I like to think here too. Odd isn't it? A daughter of Athena liking to think near the sea?" she said. I nodded.

"It's not odd. Lots of people do it. Even though I may not like my father, I still like the sea and I like this beach. It calms me. The waves lapping at the shore trying to get onto the land. The breeze coming from the ocean and the life beneath the waves." I said. She smiled.

"That was almost poetic. Should I call you Apollo now?" she teased. I laughed. I would never ever take part in poetry. I shook my head. For once, I was having a good time here. I was at peace and I didn't mind that Annabeth was here. Once you looked over the whole being naturally curious and blunt thing, you can get along with her fine. We became fast friends with others not wanting to get near me. At least with her, she didn't hate me because of my parent. She was mad about my words, but she got over it after a few hours of coaxing. I looked at her and noticed her shivering a bit.

She tried to rub her hands on her arms to warm herself up and brought her knees to her chest, but I put a hand on her arm as a signal for her to wait. I slipped off the hoodie and handed it to her. She blushed a bit as I was taking a off before looking at me questioningly.

"You were shivering." I said. She smiled and shyly accepted it. It was probably about six thirty by that time. I moved closer to her and put an arm around her shoulders. She tensed and just when she was about to punch me, I grabbed her fist in my hand.

"I'm just keeping you warm. You'll catch a cold out here with what you're wearing." I said. She made herself more comfortable now.

"What's your favourite thing about the sea, Percy?" she asked out of the blue. I was surprised, but I thought of the answer nonetheless.

"The abundance of life that thrives on it and how it delivers the water we drink to us. It's mankind's most potent filter and most valuable asset." I responded.

"That was really deep. I wouldn't have expected you to have known that much and to paraphrase what many say into those words." She said. I was confused. Her terms weren't exactly what I was use to. I gave her a questioning look. She just giggled and shook her head.

"It means to have said what people say in good terms, Percy. Just when your intelligence made its first appearance, it goes away just as fast." She responded. I shook my head and decided to enjoy the peacefulness. Camp would be waking up soon based on my theory. I didn't want others to share this peaceful moment with me. Annabeth and I were just fine.

The sunrise finally came up the horizon bathing in hues of pinks, oranges and yellows. There were so many colors in one place; enough to make the Muses get on their knees and beg. The sun rose higher and higher into the sky slowly, but surely. I looked to Annabeth to see her face admiring the awe inspiring piece of art in front of us.

"Beautiful…" she whispered. I nodded, not willing to break the blissful silence and her thoughts. She seemed tired now. Her eyes were closing and she was resting more heavily on me. In a few short moments of watching the sun rise, she fell asleep. I laid her down in the sand and put my towel around my neck. I picked her bridal style and walked by to my cabin to drop off my stuff. After that I knocked on the door of Cabin Six. One of Annabeth's older brothers answered the door sleepily. His name was Malcolm, based on what Annabeth had described her siblings as.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and saw the sight before him. Me in only swim trunks carrying his sister wearing my hoodie. Definitely not the impression you want to give the brother of one of your only friends. He glared at me, but was silent; most likely because of his siblings asleep and Annabeth in my arms. He tried to take Annabeth, but she was holding on tightly to my body. He sighed and begrudgingly opened the door wider and let me in.

The Athena Cabin was one of the most advanced cabins in camp. It had SMART Boards everywhere, desks, books, maps, armour and weapons everywhere. It may have seemed like chaos, but there was definitely method to their madness judging by who their mother was. He guided me to a bunk and made room for me to drop her off. I put her down and after a bit of coaxing, she loosened her grip on me and I pulled the covers on her. I quietly walked back to the door and Malcolm followed me out. He closed the door and guided me some distance away from the cabin.

"What were you doing with her, sea spawn?!" he asked angrily. I held up my hands in surrender.

"She came to me. I was sitting on the beach and she joined me. Nothing happened, if that's what you're wondering." I answered. He was still furious. His face and neck were so red; you would think he was a tomato-demigod hybrid.

He pushed me back and said, "Stay away from my sister!". He stomped away angrily back to his cabin leaving me to think of what had happened. I decided to take a shower. I needed to cool down and calm down. After taking a shower, I changed into shorts and another camp tee. I put on my shoes and the shark tooth necklace I had. I checked my pocket for Riptide and there it was. It seemed to follow me wherever I went.

I walked down to the Dining Pavilion to see Chiron and lots of silver wearing girls. I never saw them around before. They must have known about camp because one of them seemed to be speaking quite amicably to Chiron. I walked up to them and cleared my throat. Chiron tensed.

"Chiron, who are they?" I asked. One of them scoffed as if I should know who they are but I am too ignorant to know.

"Ah, Percy. These are the Hunters of Artemis. Her immortal handmaidens." He responded stiffly.

"Who are you?" asked a punk-type girl holding a silver bow. Chiron seemed to pale as she asked this.

"Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon." I responded. The girl scowled. Her face got red and she shoved me. She started throwing punches, but her anger was working against her. "Where were you?!" she yelled. I managed to catch her fists, but she was strong. She kicked me in the stomach and I had to roll away to not get smashed. She pulled out a spear from a collapsible canister and pointed it to the sky and suddenly the sky darkened and lighting surged toward the spear.

It hit the spear, which the girl held on to with no pain and pointed it to me blasting the lighting towards me. I quickly put up my hand feeling the moisture in the air and commanding it to create a barrier. It absorbed the energy and I willed the water in the ocean to rise and come to me. It formed a hurricane with me in the centre with swirling water thrashing about all around me.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Chiron yelled. I willed the water back to the ocean and I looked toward him expectantly. I was feeling a bit strained, but not by much.

"Thalia, he wasn't aware of who he was. You cannot hold your uncle's breaking of the oath against him. Your father did so too. Twice and both times he inflicted curses upon his children. Even if he was aware of it, it wasn't how fate was supposed to happen." He said.

"What are you talking about Chiron?" I asked momentarily forgetting about the punk girl.

"There was an oath made long ago by the Big Three gods. They were to never have demigod children again after the massive losses and horrors of World War Two. That was how it stayed until Thalia and you were born. There was a prophecy of Kronos rising and a child of the eldest gods would save Olympus or forsake it. Thalia completed the prophecy just as how fate was intended to be." He explained.

It was all slowly coming into my mind that this may have been what the other campers were talking about. I slowly nodded. I looked around. We had attracted a crown with the display of power. In the crowd, I saw Annabeth with a surprised face. She ran over to us and hugged the punk girl. I was shocked. Did she know the crazy punk girl?

"Thalia! I didn't know you were back." She said. She pulled away from the hug and pulled me aside. She hugged me. I was shocked, but I obliged. "Are you okay?" she asked. I nodded. Then she did what I didn't expect, she slapped me. I held my stinging cheek and tried to glare at her, but she beat me to it. "Why did you pick a fight with her?" she yelled.

"I didn't. She attacked me when I said my name and parent and she kept on yelling 'Where were you?'. I've never even met her as far as I know which isn't much because of my amnesia isn't." I said. She seemed to calm down. "Good thing you're fine. I thought you were fried." She said. We walked back to Chiron and I turned back to the punk girl.

"Who the Hades do you think you are to attack me?!" I yelled at the punk girl. The other girls nearby pulled out identical bows and pointed them at me but I didn't care. She couldn't just attack me like that.

"I am Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus. Hey dear cuz." She said snidely.

Closing Statements

I finally got caught up to my schedule people. That sick day really took its toll. I updated and I hope you like this chapter. If you guys like this chapter or story, don't forget to add it to your favourites or follow it. Remember to review and give me ideas and which point of views you want. This update was a little earlier than most and was more than three thousand words. I tried for four thousand, but the stuff I wanted to fit in this chapter wouldn't occupy it and I wasn't about to drag on a chapter more than it needs to already. I'll try next time.


	6. Chapter 6 - Getting Even

In Love With the Enemy

Opening Statements

All of the Characters stated in the following story are the works of Rick Riordan; author to the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series and the Heroes of Olympus Series, not counting his other works. This story is based on the works of other authors that are acknowledged in this section of the story. The exact story is based on is Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series and the Heroes of Olympus Series by Rick Riordan along with Summer of My German Soldier by Bette Green. Note that the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series along with the Heroes of Olympus series belong to Rick Riordan and Disney Hyperion Publishing while Summer of My German Soldier belongs to Bette Greene. Also not that Starbucks is the property of the Starbucks Corporation and the author holds no rights to Starbucks. Dodge is the property of Chrysler Group LLC and all rights to the company go to Chrysler. Twitter is the property of Twitter Inc. and holds claims to Twitter and Vine. iPhone is the trademark of Apple Inc.

Summary

Perseus Jackson is the son of the Roman God of the Seas; Neptune. He has been going to Camp Jupiter for seventeen years and is one of the current praetors. Recently on a quest across the country for Juno, he finds himself in an alien world. One so strange but familiar and welcoming. He sees the other side of the same family. Unfortunately for him, his quest led him to world filled with hate for his family. Hate so deep with centuries of bloodshed to top it off. However, one bright spot fills his vision. A daughter of Athena. A Greek and lastly a friend.

Chapter Six – Getting Even – Percy Jackson

The first thing that happened after Thalia and I's fallout was being avoided even more if it was possible. People were not talking to me much anymore. It was mainly Annabeth, Clarisse and Chris. One may have expected a daughter of a war god to be more distant, but she cares for everyone like they're all her family. She might not show it much to people, but once you get on her good side, you'll know her like the back of your hand. Thalia was still here with the Hunters of Artemis; who I had learned were a group of immortal teenage maidens who wore silver and travelled around the world hunting monsters for eternity. That didn't sound too fun. It meant watching loved ones die, waiting till one day you die to get into an eternally happy afterlife and not being able to associate with the opposite gender.

Although Thalia and I still hadn't talked, she seemed more embarrassed to have had the fight than being angry. She seemed too stubborn to apologize to me for having tried to electrocute me. It wasn't fun and I didn't intend for it to happen soon. Too bad it did. One thing that made me uneasy about Thalia was her face. I had seen her face somewhere else; perhaps another cousin or a sibling? I know that I had seen those same intense electric blue eyes somewhere else. The whole amnesia thing wasn't getting better. It had only been a few hours after the incident and though I still had people to talk to, Annabeth was more guarded and tense. It was like she was waiting for the perfect opportunity to explode on me and chew me out.

I had just finished breakfast and I was heading to the forest to try out my luck when I spotted two campers out of sight to most. They were reclusive and staying on their own as if they didn't want anything to do with others. I decided to walk towards them. Maybe they hadn't seen or heard what happened this morning. Maybe I could finally make some good friends. Both had brown hair and one looked a bit like Chris except he was shorter and had was really skinny. Perhaps he had a bit of Hispanic heritage? Well, not incredibly skinny, but skinnier than most. Anyways, the guy also had curly and looked like he had brown eyes.

The girl was way different from the guy. While the guy looked a bit of an antisocial, the girl could have easily been a supermodel. She was about a year or two younger than me and had long brown hair that fell in ringlets. She had feathers braided into her hair and tan skin making her look like a Native American princess. I decided to approach the girl first, she seemed to be the better candidate to approach first.

"Hey, you two aren't in the Dining Pavilion for breakfast?" I said leaning on a nearby tree. Time to make some friends. Maybe, okay, making doing what the awkward kids do in movies isn't the best idea. The guy jumped at the sound of my voice and the girl just turned to face me.

"Hey. Yeah, we've already eaten breakfast. We're just waiting till activities start, then its Capture the Flag." She said smiling.

"Hi" the guy said awkwardly. He seemed to be fidgeting with something in his hands that looked like gears and springs.

"I'm Percy." I said putting out a hand for them to shake. The brown haired girl shook my hand and smiled again. "I'm Piper and this is Leo. I'm a daughter of Aphrodite and this idiot is a son of Hephaestus." She said.

"I'm a uh, son of uh, Poseidon." I said struggling to get my dad's name out. I didn't want these people to think I was a weird powerful psycho.

"I know. I heard about that little fight with Thalia and her hunters." She said. I frowned. So they had heard about that scene. It just happened, I had hoped that people hadn't heard anything yet.

"Oh." I said. The look on my face should have been very regretful because she suddenly piped up, "Don't worry, I don't really like those hunters. They're always making fun of my mom and never respect love. Don't get me wrong though; I may be a daughter of Aphrodite, but I'm not a stupid airhead." She said.

"Good. It's been hard to talk to people ever since that." I admitted. She sat down on the ground and patted the space across from her. I sat down and so did Leo.

"Again, I never really liked them." She repeated. While she said this, Leo frowned.

"I like them!" he huffed. We both burst out laughing at his pouty face about not being able to get eternal maidens.

"So, not gonna happen Leo!" Piper laughed. We spent a few more hours talking about Camp Half-Blood until the conversation got on how I got here.

"So, how did you end up here?" Leo asked. I tensed. This wasn't something I was too willing to share, but they seemed like good people. Piper must have seen it because she said, "Leo was just being himself. You don't have to answer that."

I sighed. It was gonna happen eventually. How could I keep this from them if I planned to befriend some more people in the camp. "Its fine." I started. "I got here when I crashed a car into a Cyclops. I woke up here to the blonde girl Annabeth and I have amnesia. I can barely remember anything. All I can remember is that I live in San Francisco and that I was here on a cross –country trip for some stupid thing." I finished. As soon as I said the bit about the stupid thing, thunder rumbled overhead.

"That must suck." Commented Leo. During the hour that we talked, Leo had gotten more comfortable around me. He opened up and was actually a funny, goofy person behind his shy mask. It would only take him a few days to opened up to the rest of camp based on how quickly he did so to me.

"If it makes you feel any better, me and Piper were in a boarding school before we ended up here. Piper's dad is an actor and can't exactly take care of her on a movie set and my mom died when I was younger." He said a bit down.

"Thanks for trying, Leo." I said. Piper gave me a small smile and I got up. I checked the watch I wore on my left wrist. It said 1:00PM.

"Crap. I'm missed about three classes already." I said. Just as I was about to dash off, Piper grabbed by arm and held me back.

"Don't worry, I talked to Chiron about if new campers were exempted from activities and he said yes. We're still new around here and you're basically only here for a few days." She explained.

_Ω In Love With the Enemy Ω_

I talked to Leo and Piper for some more time before going to the Arena to practice on sword-fighting. Although I had found out that I had a degree of skill with a sword, I still didn't know if it was all just a fluke. I still had to make sure. To my dismay, Thalia was in the Arena with her hunters and no other camper was in sight. Most campers avoided the hunters like the plague. That was except for Annabeth and Clarisse. No such luck of seeing them there.

Just as I was to leave and wait until the Arena was cleared, I heard someone behind me snort.

"That's who almost beat Thalia. He's weak. He's a male, he will never be able to beat our Lieutenant." A voice spoke. She sounded resentful and hateful. It was as if she hated me personally. I knew that the hunters were cold hearted man haters, but I didn't know that they held personal grudges against everyone who wasn't female. They almost seemed like the Amazons of archaic Greece and Rome. I was baffled that I was thinking of some of ancient mythology's greatest fighting force.

I turned around. I wasn't going to be insulted by girls not being able to have a steady relationship with guys. Especially since they were all younger than me.

"Look, I don't know what's wrong with you immortal girls other than the fact you can't get boyfriends, but don't insult someone when they're nearby. It's just stupid. Do you want to get beaten up?" I said. This did the desired effect. She was furious at me. She seemed to reach for her bow when a voice sounded through the Arena.

"Don't do this Phoebe. You know you can't engage in a battle now. We're supposed to stop here for rest before looking for Midas." Thalia berated. Phoebe froze and slowly took her hand away from her bow. I saw Thalia walking towards me. She stopped right in front of me wearing a confident smirk.

"So, you think you can insult me and my hunters as well as my patron's mission?" she asked. I knew what she was trying to do. Secure her position as a strong leader. She was probably expecting a fight that she would win, but I wasn't going to give her that. It may be over-prideful, but I still wasn't going to be put down because of her thinking she can win everything against me.

"Yes. I can. This is America. In case, you or your patron doesn't know this, it's a free nation. People have something called rights. You should check out a book on the Universal Declaration of Human Rights. It includes free speech. I mean, I know Olympus is a monarchy, but the Greeks invented democracy, so I think that ideal still prevails." I said.

The smirk was wiped of her face, but she kept her cool. "Big words for a son of Barnacle Beard. Did Annabeth teach them to you?" she taunted.

I was furious now. She didn't insult just me but my dad as well. He may be a deadbeat dad and a terrible role model, but he was still my father. Maybe if I got on his good side I could get information on my past. Thunder rumbled overhead and it started raining. The rain which usually passed around camp's borders actually penetrated the wall, just like when I was claimed.

Lighting flashed and the waves could be heard pounding on the shore perhaps a half mile away. That seemed to scare her hunters. Thalia kept calm, but got her spear out.

"You want a fight, Fish Boy?" she asked. Not again, I thought. I waved her forward and drew Anaklusmos. I uncapped the pen and watched the blade spring into existence. The trick seemed to impress most of the hunters whilst Thalia and Phoebe seemed furious at the sight of the blade.

"Where did you get that blade?" Thalia yelled. I didn't know what had gotten into her, but I answered anyway. "My father gave it to me. It used to belong to the Lost Pleiade. The one that fell in love with a mortal and had lost her immortality." I answered automatically. I didn't know when this information got put into my head, but I assumed either the amnesia was wearing off and Nep-Poseidon had contacted me before camp or my father was feeding me knowledge.

She scowled and charged strait towards me. I sidestepped the attack easily while her rage was helping me win. She skidded to a halt and turned. She seemed to ponder what to do next, but that was my mistake. Up in the sky, I could see the bolt of lightning hurtle toward me. I couldn't out run the thing so I decided that two could play that way. I concentrated on the ground of the Arena and commanded it to rise and breakup.

The ground rose and grounded(for lack of better word) the lighting's electric charge. The winds picked up and the rain started collecting on my body like protective armour. Although it may have looked like armour, I knew that it was just there to heal any cuts I got. It was just a thin film of water. It couldn't do much if it wasn't ice.

I was tired now. Although the water game me strength, the stress of raising that much ground, not shaking it was really taking its toll. I was starting to sweat and this battle wasn't going to be short. Thalia had a bolt of lightning hit her spear and she charged for me. I put up my sword and slashed at the shaft will all my weight. That seemed to do it. It turned the spear's point over to the side and I quickly backed away from Thalia who was approaching fast. While she redirected her spear, I decided to go all out with the 'kinesis' powers. I manipulated the water nearby to accumulate slowly into a steady wave surround me and Thalia, blocking us off from the others.

This wasn't going well for both of us. She was tired because of all of the running she had to do and I had used up lots of my energy on my powers. I pushed my hands forwards and commanded the water to swamp Thalia. I pushed with all of my mental strength and I saw the tall waves wrap around Thalia and strip her of her weapons. She was now tumbling inside a large ball of floating water defenseless while I was near dead with the stress of using that many stressful powers.

I thought of the ball to lower itself to the ground slowly and it did. The water rushed away from Thalia's spluttering and coughing from and evaporated. The ground was still scarred with all of the movement I had it perform and the sky had cleared. Other than Thalia's hacking form and the scarred terrain, the Arena looked like it was brand new.

I recapped Anaklusmos and put it in my pocket. This wasn't a battle of weapons really. It was a battle of powers and the skill of each other. Thalia slowly regained her balance as she stood and limped over to me. Meanwhile, I was exhausted and sitting down on my butt waiting for her to arrive. I won fair and square.

"You may just be related to me. Come over to Cabin One or Eight if you wanna practice again." She finally said. And with that short comment, she walked off towards the hunters busy glaring daggers at me and if looks could kill. Gods would I be shredded into pieces and tossed into the pit of Tartarus.

I slowly got up and when I turned to the entrance of the Arena, I could see that Annabeth was there scowling. I made my way to where she was standing and the first thing she did was yell at me for being an idiot. Instead of staying out in the open for her to chew me out, I put her in a fireman's carry and brought her over to Cabin Three. As one would guess, she was flailing her arms around like a fish and demanded that I let her down.

I opened the door to my cabin and set her down onto a bunk. She finally stopped yelling and glared at me. I sat down next to her and turned to face her.

"Okay, now you can chew me out. No one else has to know about that practice session." I said.

"I told you not to pick fights with Thalia. She didn't have an easy life and I told you that the fight this morning was just a misunderstanding on her part. Why did you do that?!" she yelled.

I put my hands up in surrender. "She was taunting me and insulted my dad. I wasn't gonna let that happen and turns out, helping my dad got a minor piece of my memory back. I found out how I got Anaklusmos." I said. She seemed to calm down and gestured for me to explain to her what I was saying.

I pulled out Anaklusmos and uncapped it. I handed it to her and started explaining. "I found out that my dad gave me the sword. I remember that this was from the Lost Pleiade who lost her immortality after harbouring feelings for a mortal. As punishment, her immortality was put into this sword as a containment vessel and she was to live out the rest of her life alone while the sword was thrown into the ocean. I assume that sometime, my dad gave me the thing." I said.

Annabeth looked baffled. "He broke the Ancient Laws." She said dumbfounded. I nodded. I somehow vaguely remember knowing about a set of laws put in place by the elder gods so that the Titans and Gods didn't abuse of their immortal power. She handed me back the sword.

"I didn't know that a god would do such a thing for one of their mortal children." She commented.

"Yeah, I guess that maybe the guy who I thought was a deadbeat dad wasn't so bad after all. I wish I knew what happened. I guess it will all come back though." I agreed.

"You know something, I never asked you, how did I get back to my cabin. All I know was that my siblings were really pissed when I woke up and wouldn't talk to me much." She asked.

"I may have dropped you off at the door of your cabin when you fell asleep and you brother may have seen you with my hoodie on with me in only swim trunks." I said awkwardly. She punched my shoulder.

"Gods, that's the worst impression to give my siblings. No offence. There's the whole Athena-Poseidon rivalry going on." She said. I nodded.

"Even without the rivalry, not the impression you want to give the older brother." I said laughing. She laughed along with me.

"I agree. Now come on, we can still head to the beach before Capture the Flag. You can show me what you can do with water." She said. I stood up and I pulled her up. Unfortunately, I pulled with too much strength and she crashed into me and we went sprawling out onto the floor. I was on my back and she on my stomach. We were both blushing, but something came to my rescue. My stomach growled. We both laughed and got off the floor. Nothing better to diffuse and awkward situation like an old stomach growl.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain." She said. "Fine, Wise Girl." I responded. My take on 'Wise Guy' and 'Wiser'.

Closing Statements

Sorry about missing a week to update, but I was busy. Partly because of reading the House of Hades, which is an awesome book, so read it now. I recommend getting it off of iBooks. Another thing I was busy with was a food drive my school organizes for each October. We try and raise over two thousand pounds of food to deliver to The Knight's Table charity and Seed Sowers International. I am part of Student Council which is in charge of the event and I'm an executive member, so I had to organize the thing, buy school donations and run around Monday delivering Yard Waste bags which we usually fill to the brim twice. So please give me a little break. I may need more time to update considering I'm heavily involved in school events the few coming weeks with a dance to plan, cop cars to fill with donations and AP and Instrumental Program nights to organize. Remember to review, follow and favourite. Thanks guys.


End file.
